June
by Kay999
Summary: Opie finds one night of solace


**This was a prompt by sweetkiwi604. I'm not sure I'm the right person to do an Opie storie cause he's just too much of a romantic, brooding character and I'm a smut slut. But I hope this one is half decent. Its OOC (or not), PWP, AUish one shot. Its also a smut piece. **

**Babe, hope you like it.**

**I do not own Sons of anarchy.**

He saw her sitting alone at the bar, drinking, oblivious to everyone, back against the entrance. The moment he entered Jo's place, he saw  
>her. One of the few girls in the bar. And the only fully dressed - jeans, boots, white tee. It was the hairdo that reminded him of Donna.<br>Shoulder length, but hers was dark, almost black, while Donna's was lighter.

Opie crossed the bar in a couple of long strides. Everyone moved out of his way. He was one of the Sons and respect was mixed with fear.  
>Opie had no idea what came over him but he came to the bar and sat next to the blackhaired girl.<p>

She looked at him and he almost gasped when he saw her violet eyes, circled in dark kohl, looking at him under dark eyelashes. He nodded and she nodded back without a word.

"Whiskey", Opie ordered and tried not to look at the girl again. Ever since Donna was killed he didn't desire a woman, nor did he think of  
>them at all. But this woman, he felt his whole body tingle and heat up while sitting next to her. He caught himself sniffing the air, catching a whiff of her perfume, heavy and oriental.<p>

Opie gulped his whiskey and ordered another one, unsure how to approach her. Its been so long since he chatted to a civilian, a woman  
>and he didn't know how.<p>

Like she sensed it, the girl smiled and gulped her drink. "Long night?"

"Long year" Opie answered thinking about the shit that's been going on - Donna, Jax, his old man, Clay, the club. He had no idea where he  
>stood, one foot in and one foot out, torn.<p>

"Yeah, same here", she chuckled somewhat sadly and turned, stretching her arm. "I'm June".

"Opie" he took her hand and it disappeared in his big paw. His eyes moved from her hand, still in his, across her rack to her face. He took in every little detail before he saw her smile.

"Wanna let go of my hand big guy", she asked teasingly, but there was no malice in her voice.

He let go of her hand, embarrassed and awkward and caught himself smiling. "Sorry"

"Liar".

They chuckled again and grew quiet, drinking, each lost in his thoughts. Finally he asked "Passing through?"

"Yeah. Staying for the night in that cheap motel down the lane. Leaving tomorrow. You?"

"Local boy".

June looked at him, taking in everything, from his boots and torn jeans, to his cut, beard, hair hidden under a beanie, ringed fingers  
>playing absentmindedly with his glass.<p>

"I need a smoke. Wanna join me?" she pointed to the back door and Opie nodded. He leaned across the bar and took a bottle of Jameson giving a silent sign to Jo.

He led her to the parking lot and sat on the stairs, watching her as she leaned closer to lit her cigarette. Thanks to the dim light from  
>the streetlamp he caught a glimpse of her breast and felt his mouth go dry.<p>

"So June, heading anywhere special?"

She gave him a careful look, took another smoke before answering. "North". He knew she wasn;t gonna tell him anything else. And he  
>wasn;t going to ask.<p>

He stood up, took a swig from the bottle and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Before he could act June came closer and took the  
>bottle from his hand, taking a good swig herself. She moved closer, almost touching him and threw her head back, looking at him, quietly<br>waiting for him to make his move.

Opie leaned forward, carefully, giving her time to change her mind. He cupped her face with his hands and slowly brushed her lips half  
>dreading she'll push him away half hoping she would.<p>

June grabbed his hands and opened her mouth a bit, licking his lips, teasing and inviting. He pulled her closer, his tongue pushing in,  
>stroking hers, tasting her. He sensed her moving closer in his embrace, her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him lower. She<br>tasted good - sweet and spicy and he sucked her lower lip a bit. She moaned softly and pressed her body against his. Opie grabbed her ass  
>and pulled her on him, loving the way her legs were wrapped around his hips, how she looked at him, caressing his bearded cheek, her lips<br>half open, bruised and wet from his kisses.

His dick twitched in his pants, painfully pressed against the fabric and she must have felt it too, as she smiled when it twitched again.

"You want to let go of me or plan to carry me all the way?" she asked hoarsely, unsure if her legs will hold her. This guy blew her away  
>with his timid kisses and strong arms and that lost look in his eyes.<p>

Opie kissed her again pinning her to the wall and felt her lower her legs on the ground while at the same time, holding tight his cut. He  
>backed away and she swayed a bit and chuckled. "Come on, before you really sweep me off my feet big guy".<p>

She took him by the hand and pulled him to the motel. Opie followed trying to clear his head. He wanted her, badly. This girl he just met  
>and whom he'll never see again. And he was torn between lust and desire on one hand and the strange feeling he's cheating on Donna. But<br>Donna was dead and he was tired of being a moral compass for everyone - him, Jax, his kids, the club.

June felt his warmth on her back as she tried to unlock the door with trembling hands. She had no intention of picking up some guy at the  
>bar, let alone some biker. But when she saw him looking at her with hunger in his eyes... And now she couldn;t unlock the fucking door.<p>

Opie pressed against her and June could fell his dick on her lower back and his hands on her hips. He lowered his head and she could feel  
>his beard tickling her neck, "Need a hand", he asked hoarsely and she jumped feeling a surge of wetness in her panties. Her hands shook so<br>much she dropped the keys.

"Look what you made me do", she tried to play it cool but heard her voice shake. She moved to pick up the keys but he stopped her and  
>turned her to face him. She stood with open mouth as he lowered to pick up the damn things, watching her intensely, his head in line with<br>her crotch and she felt her cheeks burn when he inhaled her scent and stood up, his hand tracing the line of her hip and breast.

Opie unlocked the door and pushed her in, hitting the lights and pinning her against the door again, this time his hand moved beneath  
>her shirt, palming her breast while with the other he grabbed her ass hard making her open her mouth surprised only for him to kiss her<br>again.

June hooked her leg on his hip and pulled him closer, her tongue now exploring his mouth, tasting the cigarettes and whiskey. He pushed his  
>hand in her pants, touching her over her soaked panties and she rolled her hips a bit, brushing against his fingers.<p>

Opie growled when she wrapped her legs around his waist again and began puling and tugging his cut and shirt, throwing away his beanie  
>and running her fingers through his hair. She unbuttoned his shirt and began licking and kissing the skin showing, tracing the tattoos with<br>her teeth, scratching his skin with her black painted nails.

She licked and nibbled his throat and chuckled when he tore open her shirt, burying his head between her breasts,pushing the stripes from  
>her bra away from her shoulders. June hissed when he took one nipple in his mouth, sucking it hungrily. The combo of his mouth on her, his<br>tongue playing with her nipple and his beard on her skin made her moan and pull his head closer.

"Holly shit", she gasped when he sucked her nipple and pulled his head back, releasing it with a "pop".

She tasted and felt so good Opie felt nothing but the blind need to bury himself balls deep in her.

He pulled her to the bed and pushed her on it, jumping on her, tearing the last bits of her shirt and bra, unzipping her pants and pulling  
>them along with her panties and boots until she was completely naked.<p>

He gasped at the whiteness of her skin, the softness of it. He moved his fingers through the dark triangle between her legs and began  
>kissing his way up her inner thigh to her pussy, his thumb circling her clit.<p>

"Fuck" she cursed when his tongue found her clit, licking and lapping at it. Opie could smell the musky scent of her pussy and feel the  
>juices dripping from her hole. It was intoxicating and he caught himself rubbing his crotch against the bed while he feasted on her,<br>listening to her pant and moan, feeling her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer and tugging.

"Stop", she pleaded and wiggled free from his hands. She pushed him on his knees and began undressing him, feverishly and fast, puling and  
>tugging his clothes, throwing them on the floor, kissing and licking and sucking every inch of his skin, loving the taste of it, how his<br>hands closed around her, squeezing her until she was almost out of breath.

"Fuck me", she pleaded when she felt his dick on her thigh, long and thick and pulsating.

He got off the bed, searching for a condom in his pants, his mind blank save the throbbing pain in his balls. He felt her looking at him  
>and every spot she licked or kissed burned and tingled. He started opening the rubber when he heard her calling him.<p>

"Let me", she was on her knees, calling for him and he came to her.

He watched shocked when she took him in her mouth.

"Fuck" he cursed when he felt her soft lips sucking his tip, hand pulling and stroking, creating the friction he needed. He began moving  
>his hips and she loosened her throat, letting him in deeper, her tongue swirling around his dick. Opie couldn't stop watching his dick<br>pushing in and out of her mouth. He grabbed a handful of her hair and fastened his thrusts, feeling her convulse and gag around him, her  
>fingers digging in his ass.<p>

He backed away from her when he felt orgasm approaching and let her roll the condom on him. June laid on her back, spreading her legs wide, calling him and Opie followed, nesting between her legs, holding his dick in one hand. He hesitated for a moment before pushing in her slowly, feeling her tight pussy stretch to take him in. He moved further inch by inch, holding her face between his hands, watching her wince.

"You ok?" he asked, his voice rasp and hoarse. He began moving out of her but she grabbed his hips and wrapped her legs around him, stopping him.

June opened her eyes and looked at him. Under the shitty motel light, her irises looked almost black. Opie felt her nails digging in his  
>flesh and her legs wrapping tight around him and before he could say anything else, she bucked her hips, taking him whole. They both gasped from sweet pain and stayed like that for a moment, bodies adjusting. June wrapped her arm around his wide shoulders, grazing his skin, the other resting on his ribs and began moving under him, urging him to move. Slow and careful at first, then faster and harder as he felt her pussy grow hot and more wet.<p>

He saw her eyes loos focus, the whiteness of her teeth when she bit her lip and pushed in her deep and hard, making her growl in pain. He  
>bit her shoulder, not too hard, but hard enough to make her return the favor and he growled from deep within his stomach when he felt her<br>teeth on his shoulder.

June rolled him on his back and straddled him, moving up and down his dick in a fast, hard pace. Soon, both of them were covered in sweat. He was holding her hips, providing additional force to her thrusts, watching mesmerized how her tits moved. He felt her hands on his pecks  
>and saw her throw her head back, mouth half open, sobbing and panting softly. He pushed her hair from her face and June opened her eyes,<br>looking at him.

Opie saw a bead of sweat roll from her neck to her tits and sat up, licking it before tasting her breasts again, now and salty, taste  
>mixed with the scent of her skin and a touch of that oriental perfume.<p>

She was kneeling now, pushing up and down his dick, moving his hair from his face, trying to remember every line on that face, every mark,  
>the way his mouth felt and tasted beneath that beard, the surprising softness of his beard, the gold in his mouth.<p>

June kissed him and felt his hands on her shoulders, impaling her deeper on him before moving her hair away from her face. He felt her  
>pussy clench around him, her movements erratic and feverish and watched her come, sobbing quietly.<p>

He needed release too, so he pushed her on her back and began rolling his hips fast and brutal. He needed to get off. Soon. So he rushed,  
>fucking her hard, pushing her knee up, opening her more. June saw the look on his face, hurt and angry. Like he was fighting a demon while<br>fucking her. His eyes were open but he didn't see her. She pushed his hair from his face, touching his cheek, rolling her  
>hips to meet his thrusts. With every thrust she was closer to the edge and was pulling him with her.<p>

"Opie" she called, feeling her skin tingle and go hot and cold and he finally saw her. He tried to slow down but couldn't and came growling,  
>resting his forehead on her shoulder, gasping for air. He felt her hand between their bodies,circling her clit while he was still in her,<br>twitching and she followed, milking the last drops from him, biting his shoulder again to muffle the screams.

***  
>June rolled to the side of the bed while Opie searched for smokes in his pants, lighting two and offering her one. They smoked in silence,<br>each on the other side of the bed, unsure how to proceed.

Finally, she finished her cigarette and moved closer to him, wrapping his hand around her shoulders and resting her head on his tattooed  
>chest. "Stay for the night".<p>

She looked up and saw him watch her with unreadable look on his face. He caressed her shoulder with his thumb and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head.

Shee woke up early morning and saw Opie getting dressed.

"I have to go June"

"I know"

He stood, uncomfortable, tugging his beard. She smiled, got up and saw his eyes widen at her naked body. She straightened his cut and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Take care Opie"

He nodded and moved to the door before turning around. He grabbed a pencil and a notepad from the table and wrote down his number.  
>"If you ever need help, call".<p>

June smiled. "And you;ll come like a knight on shinning Harley?"

Opie shrugged unsure what to say. He didn;t know why he wrote down his number but he did. He turned to leave but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Thank you Opie". June pressed close against him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in a kissed her back this time,  
>feasting on her lips, tasting her tongue and mouth hungrily, cupping her face with his hands.<p>

He let her go abruptly and walked out.


End file.
